We All Fall Down
by Supersinger9000
Summary: It's the last episode and all the Wattersons are watching the clock tick down to the end when they all get a little emotional.


Authors Note: Hi Guys! Sorry its been so long since I've posted anything. Senior year is killing me. At least after this I don't have to go to school anymore. That's terrifying. So activity is probably going to be sporadic on here until this school year is over. Sorry guys but I want to graduate. Hope you enjoy the story.

"Well, this is it." Gumball told the rest of his family with a nervous apprehension in his voice. "The last episode."

"Look, we don't know what's going to happen when that clock runs out. Maybe nothing will happen! Maybe everything will be fine!" Darwin said, trying to be optimistic, as always.

"Or maybe not." Gumball pointed out.

"...Or maybe not." Darwin repeated despondently. He had to admit, this did look pretty grim. Not knowing whether they were going to live or die when the episode was over. Or maybe not die, more like cease to exist, if there was even a difference between the two. Gumball looked at the counter on the screen "Only a minute left. Guys, I don't know if we're going to make it out of this one so I just wanted to tell you….I love you guys! I love you guys so much!" Gumball said in tears. "I know I make things harder on you with all my crazy adventures and stuff and I really don't mean to, I swear! I just get carried away sometimes and I don't always think through my actions. I get swept up in the moment I guess. And I know I can be kind of mean to you sometimes and I'm sorry. I should've treated you better, especially you Darwin and Anais. I know I kind of take advantage of you guys sometimes." He then turned and addressed each family member individually, knowing that this could possibly be the last time he ever saw them. "Anais, you're the smartest person I've ever met and I really admire that and I probably should've listened to you more. You're such a great sister. Mom and Dad, thank you for taking care of me. I know I can be a handful and you didn't even mean to have me anyway. And Darwin….what do I even say to you? You're my best friend. You've always been there for me. I can't even remember a time without you by my side. You've gotten me out of trouble more times than I can count. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of you. I couldn't have asked for a better family." At this point Gumball broke down and started sobbing. His family was misty-eyed as well. They knew that he cared for them, but they didn't know that he cared so much. A crying Darwin stepped forward and gave Gumball a hug, possibly the last hug he would ever give him.

"I love you too Gumball! And I forgive you for everything. Honestly, even though I grumbled, and complained and gave my sarcastic quips I loved going on adventures with you. They were always so much fun. And I would be lying if I said I didn't contribute to the adventures myself, even though I always put the blame on you. I promise if we get out of this alive I won't do that anymore. The adventuring is part of who you are, and I would never change that. I wouldn't want to change any part of you. I love you just the way you are. Flaws and all." Darwin said. Gumball gave a small smile of appreciation and hugged him back.

"Gumball, I've always admired your adventurous spirit. At twelve years old you've already done so much more than I ever had." His father told him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Just because we didn't mean to have you doesn't mean that we aren't glad we did." His mom chimed in. "I'll admit, I didn't think it would end like this, but at least we're all together." Both parents joined in the hug and it became a Watterson family group hug, with only Anais on the outside. Tears were streaming down her face and she was regretting every mean word that she had ever said about her brother, about both her brothers actually, whether it was justified or not. She knew that he loved her, but she had no idea that he loved her this much, that he thought she was so smart. "Gumball…..I…..I don't know what to say. You don't have anything to apologize for. You've always been there for me, you make me laugh, you always encourage me to think outside of the box. I love you. I know I criticize and poke holes in all your plans, but you know I only do it out of love, right? I just don't want to see you in the hospital, or dead. Fat lot of good that's done us, right?" Anais said, actually getting Gumball to crack a smile.

"Get in here Anais." Gumball said through his tears. Anais compiled and joined the group hug. All of the Wattersons huddled together as the last few seconds of the clock started to come closer. "This is it guys." Gumball said nervously. "5….4….3….2….1…."

AN: And that's it! Do they turn out ok? Or do they all cease to exist? You decide! This story came from an ask on my RP blog wondering what the saddest possible ending would be, this is it. You're welcome!


End file.
